Crimson Eyes
by Third Children
Summary: When Rei gets hurt, the only by her side is Shinji...


Disclaimer: N.G.E. isn't mine, and if you have a problem with that, go suck an egg.  
  
  
Crimson Eyes - "The Visit"  
  
by Third Children  
  
  
The doctor quietly stepped out of the hospital room. Walking to her desk, she set her files down and the assistant nurse picked them up. Flipping through the pages, she turned around in her chair and stood up before walking to the filing cabinet. Rhe nurse pulled open the category marked with an A and fitted the folder inside.She turned to the doctor with a saddened look.  
  
"This is her second visit in one month." The nurse said, giving a discouraged sigh.  
  
The doctor lifted her eyes onto her nurse, then responded, "Each time she comes, no one ever visits her."  
  
The nurse blinked. "That poor girl."  
  
"I know. She seems depressed too, and hardly talks for a girl her age." The doctor looked down the hall.  
  
"She doesn't even a get phone call, or a letter?"  
  
"People from NERV call, but never want to speak to her. They just call to check up on her release date. I don't think they care about her at all."  
  
"That's so sad..."  
  
"Hai."  
  


* * * * *

  
  
Gendou leaned back in his large chair, his office dark and bleak. "Do you have the figures for the repairs of Evangelion Units 01 and 00 yet, Dr. Akagi? We've given you what seems like an adequate amount of time."  
  
"Not yet, sir. We're still examining the damages done to the EVAs, and all we have thus far are estimates. It appears that the EVA units suffered more internal damages than external." Ritsuko told Gendou while she searched through her notes. which were attached to a clipboard.  
  
"Very well." Gendou said. "You have until the end of the day to finish your estimates, and you'll have to work late until you get the figures. We can't waist time with paperwork. We need the Evangelions ready for battle at all times. Is that understood, Dr. Akagi?"  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "I understand, sir."  
  
"You're dismissed."  
  
Ritsuko turned around, her eyes glaring the instant her back was turned to Gendou. Walking to the tall steel doors, she pushed them open and stepped out of the office. Misato watched Ristuko exit in a fit while she stood from her slump against the wall. Walking to the elevator, Ritsuko pressed a button angrily. Misato, who had followed the blonde to the elevator, crossed her arms and tilted her head somewhat curiously.  
  
"Upset, Ritsuko?" Misato asked.  
  
"Hai, I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot work to get done. I'm sure you will too, compliments of Gendou. Just check your desk, and you'll see what he left for you." Ritsuko responded irritably, stepping onto the elevator.  
  
Watching the doors close, Misato slapped her forehead. "Ugh, I forgot! I probably have a stack of paper higher than Kaji in college!"  
  
Grumbling, the NERV major pushed the first floor button and leaned up against the elevator door, pouting. Blinking, the elevator door opened and she fell to the elevator's floor. Groaning, Misato slowly slithered into the elevator as it closed, then stood up. She leaned against the wall with her arms folded against her chest. Giving a sigh, Misato laid her head back against the wall in thought.  
  
"Gendou doesn't even care about Shinji or Rei's well-being. All he's worried about are the EVAs. I don't understand him at all. How can he not give a damn about his son?" Misato thought to herself while the elevator descended. "Don't worry Shinji, I'll watch after you. " She thought again.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
The next morning, the sun rose over Tokyo-3 and light crept around buildings; casting the shadows of the morning. Shinji, who was already dressed, sat at the kitchen table with Asuka. Setting his glass of juice down, the blue-eyed boy peered over at Asuka.  
  
The red-headed devil blinked, then looked at Shinji with a quirked brow. "Oi, what are you staring at?"  
  
Shinji leaned back in his chair. "Nothing... I was just wondering if you liked your breakfast?"  
  
"Hai hai." Asuka said. "It tastes good, just like every other day." She told him, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Arigatou, Asuka." Shinji thanked with a smile.  
  
Blinking again, Asuka went back to eating. "You're welcome... I suppose."  
  
Shinji looked toward Misato's bedroom door and stood up. Walking to the door, he slowly slide it open. Peeking his head inside, the younger Ikari glanced around her messy room. Seeing Misato in her bed, with the dim light given to him, he knocked on the door. Shinji waited for Misato to answer. But instead, Misato rolled over and smacked her alarm clock away.  
  
Discouraged, Shinji decided to speak up. "Uhm... Misato?"  
  
"What is it, Shinji?" Misato grumbled. "Do you realize what time it is, and how late I was up last night?"  
  
"Gomen ne." He apologized.  
  
Misato pulled her blanket over her head. "Well, what is it you want?"  
  
Nearly forgetting, Shinji replied, "I wanted to let you know that Asuka and I are getting ready to leave for school."  
  
"Fine, now let me sleep." Misato groaned, waving to Shinji.  
  
Slipping out of Misato's doorway, Shinji slid the door shut and turned to Asuka. With a small grin, he couldn't help but laugh at Misato. Walking to the front door, the two put their shoes on and stepped out into the hallway of the building. Then, the two silently walked over to the elevator, and began their walk to school.   
  


* * * * *

  
  
By the time they finally made it school building, there were only a few minutes before the school bell would ring to class. Hurrying down the hall, the two EVA pilots burst through their classroom doorway and fell to the floor. Shinji blinked, opening is eyes and realized he was pinned to the floor. Asuka, who was laying on the pinned Shinji, quickly stood up and brushed herself off. Crossing her arms, she glared at Shinji as he stood up. Looking at Asuka, the brown-haired boy brushed himself off as well.  
  
"Gomen ne, Asuka." Shinji apologized.  
  
Asuka growled angrily. "Well you should be! It was your fault I fell and made an ass of myself. I bet a few boys in the hallway just got a glimpse of my-"  
  
"Looks like the newly weds are here!" Touji grinned, interrupting Asuka. "Hmm... I wonder why they were late... Oh! Did ya' have a quickie before school?" Touji laughed and winked at the two, making everyone snicker.  
  
Shinji's eyes widened slightly and a blush crept over his cheeks. Asuka, mimicking Shinji's actions, looked away from Touji.   
  
Shaking his head quickly, Shinji began to stutter, "N-No, it's not like that, Touji!"  
  
Touji laughed, sitting down on a desk's top. "Then what is it like? Warm apple pie?"  
  
Shinji's faced turned deep red. "Ergh!"  
  
Slapping her forehead, Asuka rolled her eyes. "Zum teufel mit dir, Shinji! You're making both of us look like idiots!"  
  
Shinji looked at Asuka. "Ergh, gomen."  
  
"Stop apologizing!" She ordered.  
  
Shinji covered his head. "Gomen!"  
  
Asuka dropped her head. "Just stop talking, ne?"  
  
Touji fell off the desk laughing. "Shinji's whipped!"  
  
"I am not!" Shinji protested, crossing his arms.  
  
Then, as the class broke out into laughter, the sensei finally walked in. Setting his papers and books onto his desk, he turned to the chalkboard and began writing while he talked to the class. Everyone else ignored him, as well as Hikari, who was trying to get everyone to bow good-morning. Giving up, Hikari sat into her seat huffily.  
  
Taking his seat, the blue-eyed EVA pilot leaned onto his desk's top. Resting his chin on his palm, Shinji slowly let his eyes roam the room. Passing from seat to seat, Shinji saw girls whispering to one another, guys joking and laughing, Asuka talking to about four people who crowded around her, and two empty desks. He knew one was Kensuke's, who Shinji also knew was on a tour of Tokyo-2's biggest military base. But that didn't explain who the other person's empty desk was.  
  
Giving a small sigh, Shinji crossed both his arms and buried his face into them. It was so warm out. Birds were chirping, insects' making their annoying noises, and the gentle breeze was blowing the leaves of the trees.  
  
_I bet Ayanami-san is enjoying something new to look at._ Shinji thought.  
  
With a blink, he sat up quickly. Turning his head once again, Shinji looked at the other empty desk. Why didn't he notice it before? That was Rei's desk, and she wasn't in it. Come to think of it, she hadn't been in school for a whole week. Not since the last angel battle at least. The last angel battle?! Had he become that big of an idiot?!  
  
_She's probably in the hospital!_ He thought. _She must be so lonely in there..._

* * * * *

  
  
"Oi, I'm home." Shinji yelled from the front door.  
  
Slipping out of his shoes and tossing them to the side, he walked into his room and tossed his book-bag inside and shut the door once again. Drifting into the living-room, the blue-eyed boy flopped down onto the floor next to Misato, who was sitting with her legs crossed, sipping a Yebisu Beer, and wearing her casual short-shorts and lavender tank-top while she watched her favorite show.  
  
"Ugh, not this show again. I don't understand these things. Like anyone's life was like those people's. And why are they called soap operas anyway?" Shinji groaned.  
  
Misato sat her Yebisu down. "Don't make fun of my show! My life might not be like that, but I can dream, can't I?"  
  
Shinji blinked. "Hai... Misato... Go on ahead..."  
  
"Wait, where's Asuka at?" Misato asked, not taking her eyes off the TV.  
  
"She went off with Hikari and her other friends to the pizza parlor. I think Touji went too." Shinji laughed. "He can't pass up food on a dare."  
  
"Why didn't you go with them?"  
  
"Doushite? So I can listen to Asuka's annoying rambling about how horrible of an EVA pilot I am, just so she can look good? Ne, I think I'll pass."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Yawning, Shinji laid back on the floor. Crossing his arms, he slipped them behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Misato had the windows open and the air was blowing in to the apartment, keeping it cool inside. Closing his eyes, Shinji began to think about what happened at school. And nearly forgetting, he remembered about Rei.  
  
Looking at Misato, Shinji asked, "Why wasn't Ayanami-san at school this week?"  
  
"She's in the hospital, Shinji. You know, after the last EVA battle? Hers was damaged the most." His guardian told him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Shinji asked. "And why does Ayanami-san always get used like a shield all the time?"  
  
Seeing a commercial come on, Misato picked up her Yebisu and turned to Shinji. After taking a sip, she set it down again.  
  
Misato tilted her head. "Gendou has more control over that than I do, gomen ne."  
  
"I don't understand him..."  
  
"Gendou?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"No one does, Shinji..."  
  


* * * * *

  
  
The next morning wasn't quite like the one before it. This time, instead of the beautiful sun lighting up Tokyo-3, heavy gray clouds filled the sky and crisp winds blew around buildings, carrying rain with it. The rain always made for a lousy morning, especially on a morning without school. This time, Shinji hadn't made breakfast. It was Asuka's turn, and the best she could make was toast... on about her third or fourth try. Sitting at the breakfast table, Shinji sipped his orange juice and smiled good-morning to Misato. Asuka, who was putting the toast onto small plates, grumbled to herself in German.  
  
"I don't have much time to eat." Shinji said, picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite.  
  
Looking at Shinji, Asuka remained silent and Misato supposed she was the one to ask why.   
  
"How come, Shinji?" The purple-haired NERV major asked.  
  
"I uh..." Shinji thought quickly. "I'm going to see Kensuke today...!"  
  
Misato nodded and started to take a long swig from her morning Yebisu Beer.  
  
"Yaaaaa-hoooo! There's nothing better than a Yebisu to get your morning started." Misato howled.  
  
Sweat-dropping, both Shinji and Asuka looked at each other. Standing up, Shinji put his dishes into the sink and bowed to Asuka. Trotting off to his room, Shinji grabbed some money off his dresser and hurried to the front door. After putting his shoes on, Shinji yelled "sayonara" to everyone and was gone in a flash.  
  
Asuka sat down, scraping black spots off her toast with a butter-knife as she said, "He's acting unusually happy this morning."  
  
"Hai." Misato shrugged, looking at the toast.  
  
"Oi, don't laugh at my cooking skills. Someone as beautiful as me can't be expected to be able to do everything!" Asuka croaked. "Not like I couldn't cook a good meal..."  
  
"It's okay Asuka, I can't do any better."  
  
"I suppose that's true."  
  
Misato looked to the side, grumbling.  
  
Giving up with her toast, Asuka threw the black pieces of bread into the trash and scowled at them. Dropping her dish into the sink, she plopped down into her chair again. Crossing her arms uninterestedly, the she-devil sighed. But, blinking, she quickly sat up and looked at Misato.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute... Kensuke's not even in Tokyo-3!" Asuka blurted out.  
  
"Nani? Then where's Shinji going?" Misato asked.  
  
Shrugging, Asuka lowered into her seat. "I don't know... It's not like I care anyway."  
  


* * * * *

  
  
"I think I'll take the chocolate-covered cherries." Shinji said to the clerk.  
  
"Okay." He said, pulling them off the shelf and set them onto the counter.  
  
Paying him, Shinji bowed and grabbed the candy as he ran out of the shop. Hurrying down the street as fast as he could, Shinji stopped at the bus stop and sat on the bench. Luckily, it was covered by a small structure and he wouldn't get wet waiting. Finally, after a long wait, the bus arrived and the brown-haired Ikari got on. Taking a seat, the bus left and ventured down the streets.  
  
Shinji opened his eyes with a yawn, rubbing the back of his neck. He'd fallen asleep on the ride, since it was such a long distance to the hospital. After a few minutes or so, the bus finally came to his stop and Shinji got off. Running into the hospital, Shinji shook the rain out of his hair before walking to the front desk. Looking at the nurse, who was typing away on her computer, he tapped the bell.  
  
Looking at Shinji, the nurse blinked. "Hai? May I help you?"  
  
With a nod, Shinji smiled. "I'm here to see Ayanami Rei. Do you know which room she's in?"  
  
"You're here to see Ayanami Rei?!" The nurse yelled, sounding happy.  
  
"Hai." Shinji told her.  
  
"Okay great! Follow me!" The nurse got up and walked off to the elevator, Shinji following.  
  
The nurse smiled down at Shinji and leaned against the elevator's wall. Tilting her head somewhat, she noticed how nervous the little boy seemed to be. But, she wasn't paying much attention to that. She was ecstatic that someone was here to visit the one girl who seemed the most depressed and lonely in the hospital. A visit would certainly cheer her up, the nurse thought.  
  
Stepping off the elevator, the two began walking down a hall. Showing Shinji the door, the nurse waved and watched him walking into the room. Blinking, the nurse looked at the elevator and nearly yelled, forgetting that she left the coffee pot on. Shinji watched the nurse leave in a hurry, and just shrugged his shoulders. Opening the door to the hospital room, Shinji slipped inside and walked around a small corner, his eyes seeing Rei sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked tired as she watched the rain drift down the window panel.  
  
Shinji smiled. "Ayanami-san?"  
  
Turning around, Rei blinked as she looked at Shinji. "Ikari-kun?"  
  
"Hai, it's me. Is it okay if I come in?" Shinji asked.  
  
Rei nodded to him and Shinji walked up to her bed. Reaching into his pocket, Shinji pulled out a small bag of chocolate-covered cherries he'd bought.  
  
"They're for you, Ayanami-san. I remember you eating them before, and you really liked them." Shinji said.  
  
The blue-haired angel looked at the candy, partly confused. "Why for me, Ikari-kun?"  
  
"I... wanted to get you something that would cheer you up... Isn't this room dull and boring?"  
  
Rei shrugged, still looking at the candy.  
  
"Would you like some, Ayanami-san?"  
  
Shaking her head, Rei slowly took them and set them on her table. "No thank you..."  
  
Shinji nodded and lowered his eyes.  
  
"Arigatou." Rei said, looking at Shinji now.  
  
A smile seizing his lips once again, Shinji sat down in a chair. "It's no problem, Ayanami-san."  
  


* * * * *

  
  
The time passed rather quickly, and it was about time for supper. Shinji would have to be getting home soon, reluctantly. Looking at Rei, Shinji sighed and frowned faintly. Looking at Shinji again, and the crimson-eyed girl tilted her head to the side somewhat. Her silky light-blue hair fell in front of her deep crimson eyes, giving her a look the brown-haired boy never really saw before. He'd always noticed how attractive her hair was. And the same way for the eyes. But when they were together, it was beautiful. Shinji lowered his eyes, a small blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
"What's the matter, Ikari-kun?" Rei inquired.  
  
Shinji looked at Rei again. "It's dark. I should be going now."  
  
Rei gave a small nod, pulling the blankets over her legs.  
  
Shinji stood up, and walked to the door. Turning to Rei, he bowed. "Sayonara, Ayanami-san."  
  
"Sayonara, Ikari-kun. Arigatou... for visiting..."  
  
Shinji smiled. "It was no problem!"  
  
Turning to the door, Shinji took a hold of the doorknob, but then stopped himself. He turned to Rei again.  
  
"Hai?" Rei blinked.  
  
Shinji looked at the pale angel. "When are you getting released?"  
  
"Tomorrow." She said.  
  
"If I come here tomorrow... would you like to go for a walk in the park... We could get something to eat..." Shinji asked nervously.  
  
"I..." Rei blinked, blushing slightly. Her cheeks were warm. Such a feeling was so new and odd to her. Not saying a word, she slowly nodded to Shinji. "Hai..."  
  
"Sugoi! I'll see you then." Shinji chirped before he ran out.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
It was late. Nearly midnight, and all she could hear was the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the window glass. The rain was still falling. Sitting up in her bed, Rei hugged her blankets close and looked around. It was dark in her room. Dark and cold, as always. Feeling around, Rei grabbed a hold of the bag of chocolate-covered cherries Shinji had brought her. Pulling one in her mouth, a small smile formed. It wasn't like any other of her smiles. But, it was a smile she formed with her own will... A smile for Shinji.  
  
Author's Note: I'll finish this fic I swear it!  
  



End file.
